


Slippery People

by gloss



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 01:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/pseuds/gloss
Summary: Finn hoses Poe down.





	Slippery People

**Author's Note:**

> Scenario from @orchis. Title from Talking Heads. For the "wet/dirty" square on my seasonofkink [card](https://gloss.dreamwidth.org/174285.html).

They were three systems out from Crait when they found a pair of unaligned planets. Most of the survivors set up camp around the _Falcon_ , in a high meadow at the foot of the mountains that dominate the larger planet.

Leia dispatched Rey and Poe to meet with the planet's hereditary leaders. 

*

"What _happened_?" Finn asked. He'd been waiting at the end of the walkway to welcome Poe and Rey back, but now he barred their way.

Poe was covered, head to toe, with pungent mud. Some of it had dried to a paler shade that cracked and flaked off as he moved, but much of it was so thickly splashed over him that it was still damp and dark. Atop the mud, there were smaller streaks of vivid slime, some crimson, some lavender, some an unearthly electric blue.

"He fell in a mud pit," Rey said. She looked steadily at Finn. "May I go in?"

He hesitated; the mud really did smell terrible.

"Rey's clean," Leia said from the top of the ramp. "Why don't you come in and brief me on your meeting?"

"Ma'am—" Poe called.

"Not you," Leia said. "I want you washed and scrubbed and washed again, then decontaminated, if at all possible, before you set foot on this ship."

He spread his arms. "It's not that bad!"

Finn laughed. "It's worse."

Poe frowned; more mud cascaded off his cheeks and from the pucker between his brows. 

"Mud pit, really?" Finn added. Poe nodded, unconcerned with the stench or his appearance. "What's the slime, then?"

"Found myself disagreeing with a guy," Poe mumbled. "It's no big deal."

"It wasn't the Continental Archon, was it?"

Poe took a step back. "No! That guy's great, really interesting, we can stay on and negotiate for water and rations, he said. No, the slime—"

"Why don't you tell me after the shower?" Finn suggested.

It looked as if Poe's face fell, though it was hard to tell under all the filth. Before Finn could ask, however, BB-8 scooted around the corner, dragging a thick hose and beeping.

BB scooted to a stop and turned the hose on Poe, catching Finn's pants.

"Beeb!" Poe covered his face with one arm as his other hand guarded his crotch. "Careful, pal! We're not all made of indestructible alloys!"

Behind Finn, an audience of droids gathered on the ramp. They were blooping and gurgling to each other; it was hard not to think of them as watching the humans for entertainment.

The puddle around Poe grew by the moment; gradually he emerged in somewhat more recognizable form. Though a layer, possibly more, of mud remained, as did the slime tendrils, he was sopping wet, his clothes plastered to his skin. He looked more like himself. A slightly chastened, waterlogged, muddy and slimy version of himself, that is. 

He peered at Finn with enormous, unblinking eyes as he shivered.

"Beeb," Finn said, rapping gently on the droid's crown. "Let me take it from here."

BB-8 paused, rocking back and forth, until R2 beeped. Then, the stream from the hose slowed to a trickle and BB-8 dropped it in the mud before hooting at his pals. As one, they retreated up the ramp behind R2. 

"Thank you," Poe said. He tipped up his chin and tried to shake the wet hair back out of his eyes, but most of it stuck fast. The blue slime, especially, seemed dogged in its adhesion. "Look at you, always coming to my rescue."

Finn rolled his eyes. "Look at you, always getting into ridiculous scrapes and unbelievable circumstances."

Poe's grin was sudden and enormous. "The swine mud was a mistake, I'll admit that."

"How'd it happen?"

"I bet Rey I couldn't walk all the way along the fence without falling in."

Finn switched the hose nozzle to his other hand. "And?"

Poe grimaced and swiped his hand across his mouth as he spoke.

"Sorry, what was that?" Finn asked.

"She didn't take me up on the bet."

"But you did it anyway." That wasn't a question. Finn knew it was true.

"Made it pretty far, too!" Poe peeled a stripe of slime from across his face, then couldn't seem to get it off his fingers. He shook his hand this way and that but the slime merely swung before wrapping back around his knuckles. "Anyway. That wasn't my smartest move."

"No?" Finn asked. He turned the hose on, choosing a much gentler spray, and started working down Poe's side.

Poe _giggled_ at the spray—"Ticklish, man!"—and tried to move out of range, only to slip in the puddle and re-splash himself with mud.

Finn helped him up and set to washing him off again. "So, dumb fall into mud. Explain the slime."

Poe paused in scratching at another smear of slime. "Why are you asking?"

"Because it's funny," Finn admitted. 

Grinning again, Poe ducked his head. "It is, isn't it? Okay. So the argument was worth it and I would 100% do it again, that's what's important. That guy was a prick and a half and his shit was overpriced."

"His vines?"

"Slime-spitting vines!" Poe held up a wiggly piece of slime and shook it for Finn's benefit. "These grow everywhere back home! They're basically pests! But he's all, 'hey, check out the exotic flora, of such mystical origin...' Nice try, pal!"

"Good thing you came along," Finn said, pinching at Poe's shirt to hold it away from his skin.

Poe nodded fervently. "Yeah!"

"He might've just gone on...doing what, exactly?"

Poe glowered at him, but the fierceness of his expression sat oddly in his dripping face and slime-ribboned neck. "He was lying to people, Finn."

"True," Finn said lightly. "I guess you showed him."

"Yeah, well, I tried!" Poe stripped off his jersey and stood, arms spread out. "Hit me with the spray."

"You sure?"

"I can take it!"

Finn started gently, but the mud and bits of slime responded best to a harsh, narrow spray. "Sorry about this."

Shivering, goosebumps breaking out under the water, Poe swallowed. "It's okay."

He didn't look okay. He looked half-drowned. Finn dialled down the hose and moved in closer to scrape off a long lace of dried slime. It shimmered against Poe's skin and, as Finn pulled it off, Poe exhaled in relief.

"Do they hurt?"

"Eh," Poe said, scratching the side of his neck. "Sort of? Hard to describe."

Finn took off his own jersey and handed it to Poe. "Wipe your face, maybe?"

Poe complied, then went to hand it back before he seemed to realize how disgusting it was. "Can I keep this?"

"All yours, man."

He batted his lashes as he slung the jersey around his neck. "You're so good to me."

Hose in hand, Finn gestured ahead of them. "Get a move on, we have about fourteen more hosedowns to go."

"Where are we going?"

Finn coughed. "If you're taking off those trousers, which you should before they attach themselves permanently, don't you want some privacy?"

Poe glanced over his shoulder. His trousers clung to his ass and thighs and he looked, just for a moment, like the hero of a holo-novela, dark and rain-whipped and so mysterious. The dirty, snug fabric should have made Finn want to stay away, but instead, he needed to draw much, much closer.

"Do I?"

"Poe," Finn said. All the splashing had left him damp and chilled, but inside, he was warm. He couldn't help it; even a filthy, soaked Poe was still _Poe_ , and the thought of his body, traced so attentively by the fabric, as well as their proximity, was having an entirely predictable effect on Finn. "Let's do this, all right?"

"Mmm," Poe replied. He looked Finn over, rapidly, but Finn felt the heat of his regard scrape incredibly _slowly_ over him, leave more arousal and tightness in his chest. "Yeah. _Let's_."

Finn squirted the hose at him, made Poe squeal and jump. 

They tucked themselves underneath one of the _Falcon_ 's cargo gantries. Back to Finn, Poe braced his hands against the fuselage and let his head drop forward. "Be gentle?" he asked.

"Maybe." Finn sprayed Poe's back, up and down, until all that was visible was gleaming skin. "If you behave."

"Aw, where's the fun in that?"

"Good question." Finn lifted one of Poe's arms and draped it across his shoulders so he could work the spray at close range down Poe's chest and ribs. Poe took the opportunity to tuck his head against Finn's and mouth at his neck. "Hi, there."

"Hi," Poe murmured. He was heavy, to be sure, but Finn welcomed the closeness. "I'm cold. Warm me up?"

"Clean first," Finn told him, "then warm, how's that sound?"

Poe didn't reply. He wriggled a bit and peeled down his trousers; mud and even some slime had penetrated the fabric here and coated his thighs.

"You're a mess," Finn said, cupping his hand to catch the spray, then pour it over Poe's crotch.

"So cold! Watch it!"

"Baby."

Poe wrapped his arm around Finn's neck and hopped from foot to foot. When his pants slid all the way down, Poe shook them off his feet, stumbling as he did and leaning heavily on Finn. "You try it, then!"

Finn glanced up. "I'm nearly as wet as you are."

"Not _as_ wet, though," Poe pointed out. 

They regarded each other warily. Poe's eyebrow leapt; Finn cracked his neck.

Finally, impatient as ever, Poe lunged for the hose, but Finn moved out of reach. They both slipped in the muck. The trousers tangled around Finn's feet and he skidded into Poe, who cackled as they fell together. They rolled a bit, still wrestling, as the hose spit around them.

"Now I am," Finn said, straddling Poe, who lay on his back, smirking up at him like he'd won the galactic lottery. "Happy?"

"You're still half-dressed," Poe said and squeezed Finn's ass with one hand. "So I'm not happy yet. I'm distinctly unhappy. I'm morose, and glum, and, you know what? Sad. I'm _sad_ , Finn."

Finn rocked forward onto his knees, shifting so he could bring one hand between them. He palmed Poe's erection and said, "This is sad?"

"My vocabulary is..." Poe licked his lips, then went quiet, though his mouth opened, when Finn wrapped his fingers loosely around Poe's cock and stroked him. "It's..."

"Open my fly," Finn told him. "Can you handle that?"

Poe's smirk twisted into a glare, then returned to a grin. "Yeah. Yeah, I can."

It was difficult to stay upright in the dirty puddle, so Finn grabbed the gantry frame with his other hand as he stroked Poe. Poe was biting his lower lip and using both hands to get Finn's trousers open and tugged down his thighs.

"Wet," he said at one point, and Finn could only laugh, because it was _true_ but kind of stupid, so obvious in that particular way that he really only ever felt around Poe, where emotions were real, intimate things that fit perfectly inside him, in places he'd never suspected even existed.

Soon enough, Poe got his hand on Finn's dick. He was pulling himself up to half-sitting, half-reclining, so he could kiss Finn's chest and armpit and nipples, in long lazy loops that got faster and faster, sharpened with teeth, in time with their strokes on each other. He left ghostly smears and streaks on Finn as he moved.

"Poe, _come on_ —" Finn muttered. He shouldn't have been this close already, but here he was, fucking into Poe's hand, grinding in his palm. He couldn't catch his breath. The slurp of the mud matched the snap of his hips.

"Mess me up," Poe said, tipping back his head and grinning. He slid all the way down and wiggled into the mud. His hair fanned out in it, started to submerge. "Do it."

His vision blazing, Finn groaned and banged his forehead against his arm. He pumped several times, dragging more noise from his throat, as he shot all over Poe's chest and chin. 

When the pleasure had dimmed enough for his thoughts to surface again, he cleared his throat and looked down. Poe was smiling up at him languidly, half his face painted with mud and come. He thrust against Finn's hold, his tongue flickering over his teeth.

"Should I—" Finn started but Poe just shook his head. The mud squelched around them; Finn's left knee kept slipping.

"Stay like that," he said after a bit, "Just let me look."

Finn kept his eyes open and hand moving. He wanted to say something, _anything_ , but his mouth was open merely on air. 

"Come closer, maybe?" Poe was whispering now, his voice getting strained as he moved faster, slipping in the wet. He grabbed wildly, catching hold on Finn's elbow, and rose, somehow. He wrapped both arms around Finn, pulling him free, kissing him as he jerked and froze before coming all over Finn's hand. He didn't break the kiss as the aftershocks moved through him, just gasped against Finn's tongue and clutched harder.

Finn tasted everything, sour come and sticky mud, Poe's tangy sweat. He let go of the gantry and released Poe's cock, folding over Poe and deepening the kiss.

After several long moments, as they stuck together, mud and slime going gummy and viscous, Poe pinched Finn's ear and whispered, " _Now_ you're as much of a mess as me."

"Never," Finn replied, smiling so much his cheeks hurt and eyes nearly closed. "Completely impossible."

They were going to need more than a hose to get clean from this.


End file.
